The Dive
by Kapperz1212
Summary: Collection of songfics to tell a story. Bella's cliffdive is on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note- Read. Review. My first songfic. so this should be interesting. _

_thanks to monkey en tutu for beta help :)_

_Disclaimer. I don't anything of new moon or twilight._

* * *

I stood on the precipice over the choppy waters as a familiar song lofted through my brain. Edward had liked Death Cab For Cutie. Liked, past tense. Since he was gone now. The hole in my chest shredded through my middle, as it roared open. But this time I made no effort to hold it shut. I let the pain scream into the wind, the storm inside me matching the storm above me. Stable song. That's what the song had been called. _He _used to play it a lot. 

_Time for the final bow,  
Rows of deserted houses,  
All our stable mates highway bound.  
_  
Not rows. Just one. One large white empty house. Which coincided with the large hole in my heart. _The final bow._ As if I had given a performance. This was the most tragic play ever written, a pathetic excuse for a woman was thrown to the dust by the too good to be true boyfriend. And with that _he _had moved on to the eternal glory that had always been his, while she wallowed pitifully in the crater that he had left unfilled. And so she had decided that it was impossible to fight off any longer. She would end the audience's misery along with her own, and join the rocky waves beneath her nose. I sighed dejectedly having already accepted the sheer misery that carved through my veins as I thought of his face.

_Give us our measly sum,  
Getting the air inside my lungs is heavenly,__  
Starting out, with nothing but crippling doubt._

Air would probably seem heavenly once I had taken the dive. But at the moment the measly sum that Edward had left me, which was a scolding phantom of his voice, was yelling irately into my ears. I ignored my imagination's words simply focusing on the falsetto sound of his voice. We had started out with nothing but the knowledge of his unearthly craving for my blood.

We'll rest easy, justified.

This was justified right? I had made a promise. But that promise was shot to hell now. Even though in my mind my promise was still being kept, not to do anything reckless or stupid.

Reckless: adj; utterly unconcerned about the consequences of some action.

I wasn't being reckless. I was completely concerned with the consequences of this action. I was intent on one consequence and I was pretty sure that this course of action would do the trick.

Stupid: adj; foolish; senseless.

Senseless? Impossible. This was awakening all of my senses. The spattering of warm raindrops against my face, the wind ripping against the legs of my pants, and the thunder that made me shiver involuntarily, they all made me feel alive. Foolish? Hm. Maybe I was foolish. But life is a fool's game right?

_Suffered a swift defeat,  
I'll endure countless repeats,  
The gift of memory's an awful curse,  
With age it just gets much worse,  
But I won't mind,_

A swift defeat had been what I had suffered, our romance being cut in only a matter of moments. "_A clean break"._ His hollow words echoed through my ear. I banged my hand on my forehead. I didn't like those words. _The gift of memory's an awful curse._ An awful one indeed, I thought as my heart thumped jumpily between my ribs. But were memories of the good times better than never having experienced them at all? A small part of me nodded. So maybe at this time I shouldn't really mind that he left me. He had done it for the best right?

So as the wind whistled past my face I didn't mind. As I leaned off the edge and into the currents my toes held on longest. Suddenly everything went silent. I was briefly aware of the chilliness of the seawater as the hole where I had fallen in quickly closed over me.

I won't mind,  
I won't mind,  
I won't mind.

I didn't mind as the hopefully deadly currents whipped me around. My lungs ached painfully, pleading for oxygen. But I had learned to ignore aches. The ache that Edward had left in me was so strong that at times it had left me bedridden. And my lungs? Well they didn't seem so severe compared to that. My memories slid by my eyes, like an old camera's candid shots. But by the time I could muster a smile the silence was all I could hear. No more music. No more Edward. And as I sank cozily into the wet iciness against my skin, there was no more pain. No more love. And since all of the pieces of me had gone, I felt no need to hold on. And so I let go too. Like so many things, well actually like one thing, had let go of me. So at last I really didn't mind.

* * *

_Author's note- review please. :) evol Kap. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note- This is Hold On by Maroon 5. 2nd songfic to date. so enjoy lol_

_Disclaimer. _

_

* * *

_

**Alice's POV**

Hiding behind the Bose noise canceling headphones that over took my ears, I plunged into my thoughts. My ipod began to sing as I clicked the play button on the dial. And the song, the first song to play, was the only one I hadn't wanted to hear. Mostly because it would bring me to everything I was about to face. But I couldn't bring my finger down to click next; I had to hear the song, like my life, no like Bella's life, if I fast forwarded past this song…than someone might fast forward through her life.

_Hold on  
Hold on  
We're on  
Our way_

How could this be happening? My throat tightened and I struggled to breathe. Oh Bella. Oh Bella please, please, please. Dread dripped through my veins. A deep hurt panged in my heart. My hands folded and between my knees I rocked tensely on the plane. _We're on our way._ I'm on my way Bella. My mind was racing and I couldn't do anything to slow it down. My tiny chest shook with dry sobs and my fingers trembled as they clenched tightly together. I saw Bella's dive again and nearly retched. A choking sound wrestled through my lips and I curled into the seat. My best friend in the world, dead? God Bella why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me things got so bad? I could hear her sweet voice answering my pleas.

_I'm not falling apart_

She rebutted. Oh no Bella. You fell apart long ago. When he left. The muscles in my cheeks began to twitch. You fell to pieces, and no one was there to pick them up. The thought made me nearly bite through my bottom lip. I should have seen this. I should have known. This rested on my shoulders. I could have stopped him. I should have stopped him. The look on her face that I had seen in my vision when he had left her in the forest haunted me now. As it flashed behind my eyelids I winced from the acidic bite that ensued. And now? God…please, please don't let me be too late.

"Please." My voice was very small, and I could feel the blistering would-be tears welling up behind my eyes.

_Hold on  
Hold on  
We're on  
Our way_

I'm on my way. I'm on my way. I'm on my way. I thought, over and over. Begging Bella or God or anyone to hear that I still cared, that I needed her. Even if Edward was going to stay away, I just couldn't. I had to come. I had to save her. I couldn't bear to think of losing her. Her voice echoed through me again.

_I'm not falling apart_

Yes. Yes she was. Yes she had.

_  
I dont mind  
Falling in the water  
No one ever notices me  
I lay under the waves_

You have to mind! Bella please understand! He did this FOR YOU! He did this to save you. Stupid fucking bastard had no idea what the HELL he was doing to you. God I am so sorry Bells. Please hold on. Just a little longer. Please. Please. Let me get to you. Oh Lord please let me get to her.

_  
I dont mind  
Falling in the water  
No one ever notices me  
I lay under the waves  
_  
Oh Bella. He didn't forget. He loves you. I love you. You have to mind. Please mind Bella. _I lay under the waves._ "No." I coughed. Please Bella don't. Don't do it! I nearly screamed in the agony that tore through me as I saw Bella jumping replay through my mind again.

_I'm not falling apart  
Not falling apart  
Not falling apart  
Not falling apart  
Not falling apart_

No. _I'm not falling apart._ Just falling away, away from me, away from him, away from your pain. Oh God Bella, why did you do this? Once again her clear voice in my mind answered me honestly.

_Just to forget. _

* * *

Author's note- leave a review please :) 


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note- Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie. R&R_

_Disclaimer._

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

The soft slivers of grass swayed in the lofting wind, brushing over my skin tenderly…the way her fingers used to. An iron fist clenched around my heart again and I shuddered in pain. I could almost taste her on the wind that swirled around my face as she swirled around in my mind. Ireland's grassy moors and thick wooded areas had sheltered me for the last few days, but nothing offered shelter from the hideous agony that bit through me when I remembered what I had done, what I had left, what we had been together. It made me physically ill. _Bella._ My chest contracted swiftly at the mere thought of her name. I could feel the tension of sobs building at the back of my throat.

"Bella." I whispered. The harmonic syllables drifted away with the wind, and a disgusting nausea drifted away with my insides. _She is so far away._ A now familiar torture swam through my ancient blood tracks. Why had I left? _To save her, keep her safe. So maybe I should just go check up on her, make sure she's secure._ But the truth in that statement was that I wanted to go back, to have her back, and to take back everything I had done. A song began to strum between my ears.

_The Atlantic was born today and I'll tell you how...  
The clouds above opened up and let it out._

It was the only thing from home that I had brought with me, the flawless recollection of my plethora of music. But this song…this one seemed to strike me down with every chord that sang from the piano keys.

_I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere  
When the water filled every hole.  
And thousands upon thousands made an ocean,  
Making islands where no island should go.  
Oh no.  
_  
I felt perforated. Like without Bella I was full of holes, pieces of me that were…missing. When I had left Forks, those pieces that belonged inside of me, that I needed to survive…stayed with Bella. I would never find anything to fill those holes. I would be incomplete and unfulfilled until I returned to her. My breathing was shallow and inconsistent as the jolts in my chest began to weaken my entirety.

_Those people were overjoyed; they took to their boats.  
I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat.  
The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door have been silenced forever more._

When I left…I had to get away. As far away as I could, I thought if I traveled far enough she wouldn't seem as easy to reach, to reach over and snuggle into my chest, to reach down and touch lips with, for the intoxicating blush to flush through her face.

_  
The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row  
It seems farther than ever before  
Oh no.  
_

But the distance I wedged between us just made everything that much worse. The ground seemed colder as I collapsed into the mud that night. The wind that whipped at my stone skin seemed harsher that night. I couldn't pull myself from my memories. My mind was too full of Bella to escape. I was trapped with the one person I couldn't live without, but had just forced myself away from. She looked so beautiful in my mind's eye. Her splendor slit through me like a blistering rail, slicing my insides into mangled bodies of misery. Her eyes sank into my mind, drowning my throat in the tears that I should have cried. How much longer could I live like this?

_  
I need you so much closer_

I needed her now. I needed her close. I needed to feel her warmth, touch her skin, and take in the perfume of her breath.

_I need you so much closer_

_I need you so much closer_

My body swayed with the pain inside of me. The wind twirled my granite body about as I attempted to push the ground away from me.

_I need you so much closer__  
I need you so much closer_

_I need you so much closer_

I began to run. My feet plowing into the ground, I needed anything that would get me closer to her. _Her. Bella. My Bella. _

_I need you so much closer_

My thighs burned as I ran farther, farther, closer, closer to Bella. They led me to the one thing I needed more than anything, my Bella, my angel, and my future.

_I need you so much closer_

_So come on, come on._

* * *

_Author's note- leave ur thoughts. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note- Cold Water by Damien Rice. if you haven't heard it. download it. _

* * *

**BPOV**

The icy blackness shut above me. Closing me in. My body fought. It fought and fought against the freezing jabs of torture that I instinctually inhaled into my lungs. I couldn't think of anything else, I was too weak to fight. My one and only angel seemed to float along side me in my mind.

_Cold, cold water surrounds me now  
And all I've got is your hand_

My body felt numb, pulsating rolls of aches. Allowing the piercing temperature of the water to invade it, my heart's beat slowed. My chest kept contracting violently in sobs of bitter loss. I had surrendered, thrown my white flag to the vicious wound that had been eating me ever since _he _had left. It seemed so raw now as I pictured him in the water with me, trying to save the small piece of me that was left. And I couldn't think of anything else to do, but to pray. Pray that somehow in the end, he had really cared about me, and one day we may end up together in heaven or hell, for either would be perfect with him.

_Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now,  
Or am I lost?_

Lost, losing, will lose, to be lost. For I was never a keepsake for him. He was too unreal, and I was too average from the start. Balance. Nature is about balance. And without him I was imbalanced, not completely whole, not stable, and not complete. I could feel my body becoming waterlogged, my limbs tiring of the losing battle, I began to sink.

_No one's daughter allow me that  
And I can't let go of your hand_

I couldn't let go. Not even now as the tears dissipated into the water around me, water in water, salt on salt. Not as my muscles slashed for any last chance at a breath of air. For that's what he was to me, my air, my survival, my meaning, my purpose.

_Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
or am I lost?_

I had been lost. Never to be found. Tossed away, for I hadn't been enough.

_Oh, I love you  
Don't you know I love you  
And I always have_

My mind was circling him, dancing pictures of him before my eyes. Replaying the moments in which I actually had believed that he had loved me. I love you, Edward. I love you now. I'll love you forever, even if I wasn't worth it from the start.

_Hallelujah  
Will you come with me?_

I spoke to the delusion in my head, the beautiful mixture of porcelain skin and tender eyes. Come. _Come with me. _We can go together. For we both know I suffer if we're any other way. I was too close to death to fight selfishness now. _This _had been selfish. But now…it all seemed meaningless if he would only agree to follow.

_Cold, cold water surrounds me now  
_  
No light glowed in front of my eyelids now. Dark, icy peace.

_Cold, cold water surrounds me now_

A shiver, the last, ran through my body, shaking me violently.

_And all I've got is your hand  
Lord, can you hear me?  
Lord, you hear me now?  
Lord, you hear me?_

I had no more in the darkness. No more heat, no more light, no more love, just my angel. Holding onto to the last piece of bliss I had in me I reached up towards the God I imagined swimming towards me, the only mythical being I had ever believed in. For he had seemed real enough, real enough to love.

_Am I lost with you?  
Am I lost with you?  
Am I lost with you?_

Lost. Losing. Will lose. To be lost.

To be thrown away.

To be torn away.

* * *

_Author's note- leave a review pretty please!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note- Ever the Same by Rob Thomas._

* * *

**EPOV**

The plane ride passed incredibly slowly. I sighed heavily as the wheels of the plane set down onto the landing stip. Once we reached the gate at SeaTac I turned my cell phone back on. It rang nearly immediately, vibrating in the palm of my hand.

"Yes, Alice." She probably already knew I was here. She knew I had cracked, not that she wouldn't be ecstatic to relish in the fact that I'd realized that I _had _made a mistake. Her sobs practically stabbed panic through my heart. "What is it Alice?"

"Be-Bella." Her voice cracked into silence her broken sobs echoing over the line. My hand trembled and I had a hard time not crushing the plastic next to my ear. "I saw her-she…she jumped off," she gasped in a slight breath, "off- a cliff in La Push." My entire body felt numb as I shoved my way through the crowds of the airport, running as fast as a human could out to the parking lot. "She's gone."

And with those two small words, three short syllables, I saw the curtain fall on the awful tragedy that was my life. The lights dimmed. I had to reach her in time. I had to get to her.

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers_

Our love was the rose among the weeds. The true love sifted from all of the facades humans thought of as love, as relationships, as perfection.

_  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now  
_

She had looked so ethereal in the grace of the moonlight the night I had left. That night when I had left…she had held on so tight. Too tight. Hopelessly tight. I had to crush her in order to give her a chance... I had read beneath those beautiful brown eyes that she was holding onto me, and I had to give her a chance to fall away.

She had fallen apart. Just like Alice had told me she would. And now, she had broken, fallen, given up. Her spirit had been extinguished. But I vowed that I would get to her. I would reach her.

"I'm coming, Bella." I whispered as the trees of the forests flew by. Forks. I had to get to Forks.

_  
Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same  
_

Why hadn't I changed her? _Forever._ I could have had that with her. I wanted that with her. _Ever the same._ Our love, her beauty, us. It all would have been the same…forever.

_  
We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun_

The time I'd had with her was the sunshine of my life, the blinding light of dawn that I had never seen.

_  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

It would always be cold for me. Without her, everything was cold. This didn't have to be the end. _Forever. _I could have that. I had to get to her. I forced the accelerator harder into the floor.

I'll fall down with you Bella. Wait Bella. I'll fall with you. She smiled up to me through my mind's eye. The pain lashed against my abdomen making me wince from the splitting agony.

_  
Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

Forever. If I couldn't save her…I could change her. Forever.

_You may need me there  
To carry all your weight_

I could've helped her. I could've saved her.

_  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love_

Warmth I would never forget: a furnace against my icy skin, a hot caress to the chill in my heart. But all I could offer was the fact that I loved her that I love her now, and I'll love her forever.

My love would always be the same. Like the temperature of my skin, the shape of my face, the length of my hair, my love would never change for her.

_  
Call on me_

I'll be there. I had to be there.

_  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

Bella was forever in me. Forever in the sinew of my heart, in the tone of my words, behind the lids of my eyes, and in my fingers as they played over the piano's keys. She was in me, forever.

Here in this life, or beyond. Bella, I'll always be with you.

_  
Forever in me_

You're always with me. I never let you go. I held on. Too tight. Hopelessly tight. For you were my hope Bella.

_Ever the same._

And you will be, forever.

* * *

_Author's note- I love this song. download it if you can. Review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note- Fall Away by The Fray. _

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out _

My legs collapsed beneath me, leaving me sprawled on the wet ground. I clung to the rock of the cliff, crumbling it between my fingers. I did the only thing I could think of.

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you _

"Hello?" His voice was wavering, panicked.

_You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face _

"She's not here." I barely coughed up the words. The cell phone echoed with the crash of the deadly waves. He should have made it right when he'd had the chance.

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away _

"She changed her mind?" The relief in his voice sickened me.

_Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Maybe you should wait maybe you should run  
But there's something you've said that can't be undone _

I should have seen this sooner. I could have stopped this.

_And you fall away from your past  
But It's following you _

"No." I heard the slice of his exhale. "She's in the water." __

You fall away  
But it's following you.__

* * *

_Author's note- Thoughts would be nice. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note- I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie._

* * *

**EPOV**

The dry heaves of my sobs burned with the salt that should have poured out with the tears I should have cried. My heart had been punctured sending it slithering to my feet. My body felt numb, as if it weren't there. _She can't be gone. She can't be gone. _My head hummed that rhythmically desperately clinging to the idea that it was true.

_Love of mine _

_Some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

I hadn't expected that 'someday' to come so soon. My ribs convulsed painfully, forcing a sharp exhale from my chest. I felt so selfish now as I looked back on my actions. She was simply returning the favor I had done for her, she had left me. I stumbled over a root, crumpling onto the bracken. I beat my fists into the ground, leaving two large potholes of freshly ground earth. The only thing that shoved me away from the ground was that I'd make it in time. That she would hold on long enough to be rescued.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If Bella died. I would die. My entire chest drowned in terror at the mention. I would leave this earth by her side; it would be impossible for me to exist without the knowledge of her existing as well.

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I pictured her so clearly, so perfectly in my mind, I spoke to her. Like a schizophrenic would to his companions. So Bella, if I am too late. My entire body shook violently. Wait for me at the end of the tunnel. Wait for me Bella. I'll come with you. Just wait, wait

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

Fear. Fear is what Bella should have had. She should have feared me. She could have avoided everything. Not my love, in the way that I would have always loved her. But we wouldn't have gotten her so tangled up in this dangerous snare that was bound to kill her one way or another. Wait for me, Bella.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes __are all worn down _

Not enough time. We didn't get enough time. Eternity wouldn't have been enough, but this? This wasn't just. It wasn't fair. This renegade love had betrayed us both.

_The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

I was almost to the cliffs; I could hear Alice's thoughts. I thrust them away from my ears. I'll hold you soon Bella. Whether it's in this world or whatever world waits beyond this. Wait for me Bella. I'm coming for you. I'm coming with you.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs _

I'll follow you, Bella. Wait for me. I'm coming, Bella. Hold on I'm nearly there. Hold onto me Bella. For my heart never ever let you go. I've held tightly to you in our time apart, and if this brings us together again, then I welcome it with open arms.

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark _

The wind flew past my ears, whistling. The water enclosed me totally, the light of the day suddenly snuffed out.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_

* * *

Author's note- Review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note- This story it very interesting to write. i haven't quite decided on where its going to end. i hope ur enjoying it as much as i am :)_

_Breathe by Paramore. _

* * *

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But__ I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

Bella's chest wasn't moving as I dragged her over the cliff. I felt so tortured by the sight that it was almost too surreal to acknowledge. My mind refused to believe what lie right in front of me. Her dark silky hair fanned out against the grass, her left cheek resting against the ground. This couldn't be happening.

_If I could find out how_

_To__ make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I, I will_

I desperately shook her shoulders, grabbed her chin and forced her face to look straight at me. She was sleeping, she was just unconscious. The dead pulse in her wrist screamed otherwise, but I couldn't bear to accept it.

"Bella!" I shook her shoulders a bit more.

"Bella, please wake up. Please," my words dove in volume. My limbs quivered violently, on the brink of the realization that this could be my forever, a forever absent of Bella.

The sweet voice that I had long ago memorized swam through my head although the ambrosial lips of her did not move.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

I can't breathe without you. You were my oxygen, the element that made me feel alive. I'll suffocate without you.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way_

Alice leaned over her chest and pressed her ear to the center of Bella's sternum. She murmured through her sobs, begging for the existence of a heartbeat.

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

I felt the life drain out of me as Alice began pounding on Bella's ribcage, attempting to push blood back into the dire organ.

No, my soul whispered gravely.

This couldn't be happening.

I grabbed Bella's hands and folded them into my own. My eyesight stayed focused on her closed lids, expecting the brown orbs to flutter open and for her to smile, just like always.

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I, I will_

Was I watching her die? My mind shuddered violently and my heart clenched in bitter regret.

I couldn't control my sobs. I couldn't control the way my body yearned for her, felt for her, needed her. I was attached to every sinew of her body, woven into each delicate piece. Without her I was void.

I could hear her in my mind, urging me to continue on.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

Without you, I have no more tomorrows.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way_

Another way? Carlisle's way?

No. No. No. This wasn't happening.

My shoulders heaved and I rocked back onto my heels. The entire sky seemed to be crashing around me, pulling me with it. I heard her murmur in my ear again.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

I have no hope without you, Bella.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way_

No pulse. No breath. No beats. No hope.

Another way? Was there another way?

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Into__ your empty hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

Empty. Empty of life. Empty of blush. Empty of pain.

All Bella had wanted was to be empty.

Empty of me.

My heart spilled away into the cavern of my torso, leaking its corroding ink and burning me from the inside out.

_I lay here all alone._

* * *

_Author's note- leave me a lovely review if you feel so inclined._


End file.
